


You're mine now, Adora

by Kian051001



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drunken Adora, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, Kissing, Pining Catra, commission, this is a bit sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kian051001/pseuds/Kian051001
Summary: Some fluff that I was commissioned to write for the drunken/infected Adora scene from She-Ra Season 2.Commissioned by @Lemonyhate on twitter I hope it is up to par with your standards friend!





	You're mine now, Adora

“You’re mine now,” Catra purred, “Adora.”

Catra had planned for Adora to be sent back to the Horde and for her to go back to how she was before She-Ra. But, sadly, she was in this almost drunken state. She was just saying the first thing that came to her mind. Catra didn’t know what to do about this but she had to act fast or the Rebellion would catch up faster. She smiled her same confident smile as she walked up to Adora and shook her awake.  
“Adora. Answer a question for me,” Catra let her smile fall from her face as she nodded to Scorpia to signal for her to leave, “Why did you leave me, was I really that bad?”  
“Of course not,” Adora drunkenly groaned, “You were my best friend, I wanted you here with me. I didn’t leave you I left Shadow Weaver.” As she finished her sentence, she fell to the ground which caused Catra to chuckle.  
Catra studied Adora she studied her smile as she broke into a laugh in response to Catra’s own. She studied her as she made it messier trying to stand herself up. She studied her eyes as they lit up at the sight of Catra. The way her laugh contorted into a smile.  
“Gods, she’s cute.” Catra thought.  
Catra brought Adora’s face closer. Her lips inches away from Catra’s. Why was it so hard to kiss her now? They had done it so many times in the Horde they would kiss every night before they slept, every morning before training. Shadow Weaver had disapproved, but when did her opinion matter? It just didn’t feel right. She pushed her face away.  
In a moment of clarity Adora turned her face to Catra. Smiling she muttered something to herself that Catra couldn’t quite hear.  
“Speak up, Adora.” Catra tried to put on a commanding voice but utterly failed.  
“What do you mean Catra?” She smirked.  
Catra lifted Adora up and kissed her on the lips. Tasting the cherry in her lips Catra pulled away blushing and smiling. Adora kissed her back drunkenly pulling Catra down to the ground.  
“Who said you could do that?” Catra began to shout, losing her cool and pulling herself up from the dusty ground.  
“You kissed me first.” Adora smiled knowing she was correct.  
Catra wondered to herself if the virus was wearing off. She wondered to herself if that was the real Adora or just some drunken, infected copy.  
Catra needed to regain her bearings. She called Scorpia back into the room to watch over Adora. Her lips still tasting like Adora, the taste she missed so much.

Scorpia walked into the room and gave Catra a questioning look and Catra wiped her mouth with her sleeve to rid herself of any traces of Adora’s taste. Scorpia looked concerned when Catra left without a word.  
“Catra,” Scorpia smiled, saying her name to catch the young Force Captain’s attention, “Do you… have feelings for Force Captain Ador- She-Ra?” She caught herself and stopped herself from calling Adora a Force Captain.  
“Of course not. Don’t ever ask me that again.” Catra quickly deflected the topic of her lingering feelings for Adora.  
As Catra walked back into the room that they had made into a prison chamber of some variety Adora’s caramel blonde hair flew through the air as she turned to meet Catra’s blue and yellow eyes. Those light blue eyes absorbed Catra every time she saw them. She wasn’t Force Captain Catra anymore she was just Catra, she wasn’t scared of Hordak’s wrath, she wasn’t scared of what would happen to Shadow Weaver, all she wanted was her girlfriend back.  
“Why did you leave me?” Catra asked again.  
“I didn’t mean to,” Adora had changed, there wasn’t the influence of the virus to force her to speak drunkenly; the same powerful Adora she had fallen in love with long ago, “I loved you. You refused to join me. That broke my heart. You were my girlfriend. We grew up together in the Horde and you didn’t join the Rebellion. You took your chance to become Force Captain. The Horde is fucking evil and you let yourself become one of their top commanders, why? To get back at me?”  
“You don’t get to ask questions.” Catra hissed, “You just expected me to follow you like your little fucking lapdog? I don’t fucking belong to you Adora. I’m my own person. I get to make my own…” She paused to look at Adora mournfully, “Stupid decisions.”  
“So, you broke my heart. You let me fall. But I never let go. I can’t let go of you even if it… kills me.” Adora’s sky blue eyes glossed over as tears began to fall to the cold, hard floor.  
“I’m so,” Catra started before a shout came from the outside. It was Scorpia, “It seems like the Rebellion has arrived. Finally, I was getting bored.” Catra’s demeanour changed from the almost broken Horde leader to the stoic, irritated Catra that the Rebellion had come to know.  
“You’ll never get away with this Catra!” Adora shouted through tears  
“I already have.” Catra smirked picking up the sword and carrying it through the door.

After the long battle, Catra had lost Adora won. Back to the normal status quo. But neither forgot. In that moment of clarity Adora urged Catra on. She wanted Catra to kiss her she licked her lips remembering the sensation of the kiss. Catra sat on their bunk at the Horde wrapped in the blanket that they shared remembering Adora’s pain, her sadness. How close she was to apologising for her actions. How Adora’s every action captivated her. Adora remembered how Catra had brushed her aside, saying she was bored. How Catra had never apologised. How tomorrow they would probably meet again. How they would fight again. How they would never be able to forgive each other. Understanding this, they both looked up at the sky. The same sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this! Y'all could commission me here:https://ko-fi.com/S6S6TLDK I now have one(1) slot open. Please bare in mind however, that I am a student and I will find it difficult to do big fics. Thank you all for reading again!!


End file.
